Thermae Graeca
by haruka faraway
Summary: A dream novel. The heroine is Camus' older sister, living in Sanctuary with him. One day, when she is taking a bath in Camus' temple, an accident happens and she disappears. The place she arrives is Pope's Temple where Saga is in charge of. It's a love comedy.


**This is a dream novel, which is a story with a heroine who doesn't exist in the original works. You can change the heroine's name into yours at a website php based so that you can become her. In Japan, dream novels are pretty common. In this story, a heroine is Camus' sister whose name is Saya. I have a website in Japanese, and will make an English one soon, so that you can read it with the name changeable. I'm not a native speaker of English, so please excuse me if it sounds weird. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Side Camus-**

Saya, my sister, humming happily sounded from the bathroom in my temple.

She loves my huge bathroom made of marble, which she doesn't have in her apartment in Athens. She always takes a bath for a very very long time, which makes me worried if she gets dizzy. After taking a bath, she hangs around the room, loosing a bathrobe down almost to her breasts, so I get nervous where to look.

She says, "I'm your sister, so don't be shy." Still, since Saya and I got separated when we were very little, even now I feel as if I'm living with a beautiful and attractive woman.

It was time she got out from the bath. Letting her taking a bath for too long time isn't good for her. So I was about to call her from outside of the bathroom, but suddenly I heard her scream and I was surprised.

I rushed into the bathroom, only to find a water in the bathtub was waving, she wasn't there. I got so panicked, calling her name, struggling to look for her in Aquarius Temple.

* * *

**-Side Saya-**

I slid my feet in Camus' huge bathtub and fell down. I tried to stand up, but I felt something pulling my legs strongly, I got soaked up to my head in the bathtub, being dragged to the hell. Even if I tried to shout, "Camus!", it just made me almost get drowned, I thought I was going to die and felt scared.

When I thought I would die, suddenly I saw the surface of water. I stood up with a splash to wish for air.

"What happened? This is not a bathroom in Aquarius Temple…"

It was a bigger bathroom than Camus', and was decorated with indulgence ornaments.

Suddenly over the steam, I saw a tall shadow, and I was startled. It seemed definitely a man.

"Who are you? This bathroom is permitted only for Pope. It's a place for purification for Athena."

Pope…Saga!? This sonorous beautiful voice is definitely Saga's!

The silhouette of Saga got close to me really quickly with a sound of water. I was too surprised to forget to hide my breasts. Before hiding them, Saga's beautiful body like a sculpture came close enough to see well.

Burly arms and chest, which makes me feel like being held tightly...

Radiant muscles of belly...

I couldn't stop staring fondly at his masculine body which was exposed down to his thighs, forgetting to hide my breasts and I covered my mouth instead.

I got blushed.

* * *

**-Side Saga-**

I intended to kill the invader, so I got closer and was totally surprised. I saw Saya's face and at the same time I saw her sexy line of her body. I hurried to avert my glance, but I felt getting blushed and covered my mouth with my hand as she did. My heart was throbbing.

Even if it's just a moment, for Gold Saints, it's pretty a long time.

Her appearance was visualized in my mind like a slow motion. I never imagined that her body is this abundant and beautiful when she was wearing clothing.

Perfect roundly curved voluptuous breasts.

A sexy line of the side of the body, from under the arms to the hip, which is hard to describe its beauty.

A slim waist and perfect curved butts couldn't be seen even in the beautiful sculptures.

I couldn't see her more than this, because that would make me turned on, so I hurried to soak myself in a bathtub up to my shoulder.

"Saya…well…why don't you soak yourself in a bathtub? I guess being in front of a guy with your appearance now is…"

"Huh? Oh, nooooo!"

She quickly soaked herself in a bathtub up to her shoulder, I felt relieved eventually and stared at her face. I still remembered the scene a few seconds ago, and I was still agitated. I asked her with my face blushed.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know… I was in Aquarius Temple, but without realizing…"

"I see. You might have passed through the dimensions. Alright. I'll let you go back there. Wait a second."

I closed my eyes and talked to Camus with Cosmo.

(Camus… Aquarius' Camus… )

(Saga! Emergency! My sister! Saya!)

(She is here. In the Purification bathroom in Pope's Temple.)

(What!?)

(There isn't her clothing here, so as it's a quick way, I send her back to you with Another Dimension from now. Capture her.)

(I got it.)

I recovered from the meditation, and looked into her eyes with a smile so that she would feel relaxed.

"If you passed through the dimension and came here, go back with passing through the dimension again. I have special moves for that."

"Special moves for passing through the dimension…?"

She stared at me, with tilting her head in confusion, but it was an emergency which every split second counts.

Even though they say I'm a god like man, with her appearance like this…more over, being with a lady to whom I feel affectionate meant too much for me.

I am a man. Even now, I'm fighting with a desire that I want to hold her tight… Such kind of rudeness is unforgiven near Athena, I myself can't forgive the rudeness more than anyone else thinks so.

I stood up and made a pose. She was surprised and her face blushed more, but I didn't care and shouted.

"Another Dimension!"

She disappeared into a wide opened hole of the dimension, and then I felt a big Cosmo burning in Aquarius Temple, so I felt relieved. It seemed Camus captured her sister, Saya.

Now I can be relaxed…

Well, until I turn off a desire, I can't get out from here…

It might be a good idea to train with Aioria before seeing Athena.

I heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

**-Side Camus-**

I fetched my sister floating in between the dimensions, then held her in my arms and I was totally startled.

She was naked.

I almost dropped her, but I hadn't to drop her, so I held her up again.

Why on earth she is naked!?

"Wow, it's Aquarius Temple here?"

"Y…Yes…"

When I saw Saya's face, I couldn't avoid seeing her beautiful body as well.

I didn't know where to look. Really a trouble.

This was my first time to see her naked body after she grew up.

I looked around my room, trying to find something to wear, but my tasteless room didn't have them, of course. Anyway, I hurried to the bedroom and wrapped Saya with sheets.

"Wait a minute. I'll bring your clothing really quickly."

"Thanks."

I was about to rush into a bathroom and remembered something.

I turned myself around to her.

"I don't want to think so, but…you saw Saga with this appearance?"

"Ah…Yes. Wait! Nothing happened! Really! I saw Saga naked though…"

She got blushed and said so.

You were seen by Saga!

Even I had never seen you naked before Saga did!

Well I've just seen it…

Your body was just great…

No! That's not the point!

I've never imagined Saga goes first!

"Camus?"

Saya's voice was in wonder. I regained myself and soon after that I went into the bathroom. When I saw her underwear, I was startled again and gathered her clothing quickly and hurried to the bedroom.

Even if Saya is my sister, she is a woman.

I can't help aware of her!

I never thought she had that nice body and wore that sexy underware!

Why do you make me worried like this…

Camus' concern doesn't seem to end…


End file.
